Adiós Misty, Adiós para siempre
by BascurFlow
Summary: Tras lograr cumplir su objetivo de ser un Maestro pokémon, Ash no sabe que hacer y decide regresar a Pueblo Paleta, no sin antes ir a visitar a una vieja amiga. pero el destino le tiene preparado una sorpresa.


Adiós Misty, Adiós para Siempre

Ser un maestro pokémon era lo que más quería, pero ahora que conseguí eso, ahora que soy el campeón de Kanto, Sinnoh y Kalos, me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿que hacer después de lograr mis sueños?. Por ahora solo quedaba regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

—Estoy cerca—me dije a mí mismo, pero sin darme cuenta, estaba también en el lugar donde Misty y yo nos separamos, donde tras despedirme de Misty y Brock, lloraba mientras corría, sin ver atrás y agradeciéndole por todo a Misty y a Brock. ¿Porque el destino era así?, sé que separarse de tus buenos amigos duele, pero por que con Misty fue tan terrible. Ahora no sabía cuál camino tomar, sí el que me lleva a casa, con mi madre, Tracey, el profesor Oak y Mr. Mime o tomar el camino hacia el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Decidí ir a Ciudad Celeste a ver a mi vieja y querida amiga Misty.

—¡Por fin hemos llegado al Gimnasio!—, le dije a pikachu, no podía contener la emoción de que volvería a ver a Misty, me dirijo corriendo hasta la entrada interior del Gimnasio cuando me detiene Daisy y me dice:

—¡Ash!, si buscas a Misty, ella no está aquí.

—¿Sabes donde está?—respondí con un sabor amargo al saber que no estaba.

—Lo lamento Ash, Misty me hizo prometer de que sí te aparecías por aquí, que no le dijera donde estaba, ni siquiera pistas de su paradero—me respondió con tristeza por haber prometido eso.

De repente un frío intenso broto en mi ser, ¿por que la chica, digo mi mejor amiga no quería que supiera donde estaba?, si estaba molesta conmigo, ¿por qué?.

Me despedí de Daisy y partí rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, donde las cosas empeorarían.

Llegué a la casa y mamá estaba dentro de la casa, con un rostro muy triste, me mira por un momento y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, me dirijo corriendo hacia ella, la abrazo y le pregunto porque llora.

—¡Ash!, —me gritó—¡Es Misty!—, de repente cambia el aspecto de su rostro, como si la hubiera cagado.

—¡¿Mamá, que pasa con Misty?!—grite muy asustado

—Nada Ash, creo que estoy imaginado cosas—, y sale corriendo rápidamente, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

No sabía lo que pasaba en ese instante, porque salió así mamá, así que raudamente con pikachu, nos dirigimos donde el profesor Oak y para nuestra sorpresa no estaba, ni él, ni Tracey.

Estaba confundido, porque mi mamá estaba en ese estado, porque no había nadie en el laboratorio, no sabía que hacer, cuando en eso, se me ocurre llamar a Brock.

—¿Aló? sí, diga,—preguntaba Brock—¡Ah, hola Ash!, ¿como has estado?...

—Hola Brock—respondí medio cabizbajo—no muy bien, resulta que llegué hoy a Kanto y decidí pasar a visitar a Misty, llego a Ciudad Celeste y me dicen que no esta, entonces me dirijo a Pueblo Paleta y encuentro a mamá llorando, y pensé sí tu pudieras saber que está pasando.

—Mmm...hiciste bien en llamarme, ven para acá y te cuento todo, me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada, pero yo me negué, porque ibas a sufrir si te mentía y sabes que somos buenos amigos, nos vemos Ash, cuidate.—en eso cuelga el teléfono.

Fui a buscar a Pikachu, que estaba comiendo y mi mochila para partir hacia Ciudad Plateada. Llegamos Pikachu y yo, ahí estabamos, delante del Gimnasio Plateada, en eso veo a Brock y me invita a pasar.

—¿Tienes hambre Ash?

—No, gracias Brock.

—Entonces vamos al grano, Ash temo que esto no va a ser fácil de creer...—por un momento Brock se queda callado y luego dice—¡Misty está...agonizando!

—¡¿Queeee?!,—grité desconsolado

—lo que acabas de oír, hace como 2 años a Misty le diagnosticaron un cáncer avanzado y los médicos que la atendieron no le dieron más de tres años de vida, lo lamento Ash, Misty también es mi amiga y sé lo que estás sintiendo en este instante, fue por eso que te ocultaron su paradero.

Yo lloraba, no lograba entender esta situación, mi mejor amiga estaba agonizando y los demás ni siquiera se atrevieron a decírmelo, estaba descontrolado, mientras Brock me calmaba.

—¡¿Donde está Brock?!, debo encontrarla

—Tranquilizate Ash, descansa por hoy, mañana a primera hora, iremos a verla.

—Esta bien Brock.—asentí.

Aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en cada rato en Misty, sabiendo que sufría y yo no podía estar ahí para estar con ella.

Llegó el día en que iríamos a visitar a Misty, ella se encontraba en el Paraíso de los Togepi. Por fin habíamos llegado pero unos guardias nos impidieron el paso. Pero de pronto llegó la princesa de aquel lugar, charlamos con ella y nos llevó hacia donde estaba Misty.

—Ve con ella—decían al mismo tiempo Brock y la princesa.

Llegue silenciosamente donde estaba ella, jugando con su togetic. Estaba hermosa como siempre, pero sin su cabello anaranjado, todo por culpa de esa enfermedad que la aquejaba.

—¡Hola Ash!—mientras me miraba y con tristeza.

—¡Hola Misty!—la saludé también—¿por qué estás triste?

—Es que yo no quería que supieras mi estado, sabía que te iba a doler y se que debes estar sufriendo por eso y no quería que estuvieras mal.

—Tranquila Misty—, le sonreí—esto que tienes no es culpa tuya, no te sientas mal.

—Lamento haberte ocultado esto, no quise distraerte de tus metas—me dijo sonriendo—a todo esto, ¿como te a ido en tus viajes?.

—Bien Misty, gane las Ligas de Kanto, Sinnoh y Kalos, posteriormente derrote a los campeones de dichas regiones, y ahora que logre mis metas, quise venir a visitarte.

—Que bien Ash Ketchum, maestro pokémon, y ahora, ¿que harás?

—Bueno, no tenía planeado nada, pero ahora estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y para que hablemos tu y yo de lo que hicimos desde que nos separamos.

—Gracias Ash, eres un verdadero amigo—(ojalá hubieramos sido más que amigos), pensó Misty,

Así pasaron los días, Ash y Misty conversaban, a veces se les unía Brock y otras veces la princesa, eran días tan buenos, en especial de Misty que poco a poco recuperaba su voz, su alegría, que le producía al estar con sus amigos, en especial de Ash.

Pero pronto toda esa alegría se transformaría en tristeza absoluta.

Era un día totalmente negro, la lluvia era torrencial, soplaban los vientos huracanados que parecía que todo se iba a derrumbar, ese día a Misty su enfermedad había llegado a un estado crítico.

A eso del mediodía, Misty...dejó de existir, todos los que estaban ahí presente, estaban desconsolados, en especial Ash que no le pudo expresar lo que sentía.

FLASHBACK

—Oye Brock, hoy le confesaré a Misty que la amo.

—Que bien Ash, por fin entiendes qué es enamorarse y no una nueva especie de pokémon como tu creías—se río.

—¡Jaja!, tienes razón Brock, ¿pero no te sorprende que te cuente esto?

—Para nada, recuerdo cuando nos separamos, tú y Misty parecían conectados y fue entonces que decidí gritar para interrumpirlos. Bueno, ahora iré a preparar el almuerzo.

—¡Esperame, yo te ayudo Brock!

Salen los dos y se van a la cocina.

FIN FLASHBACK

Todos reunidos en Ciudad Celeste para velar los restos de Misty, de aquella joven que Ash tanto quizó y que muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Delia trataba de consolar a Ash, que aún no lo creía, cuando de repente se desvanece, Delia suelta un grito desgarrador y todos acuden donde está ella y Ash, todo se nubla para Ash.

Entonces Ash despierta asustado y se da cuenta que está en su casa en Sinnoh, con Misty a su lado durmiendo.

—¡Oh, todo fue una pesadilla!

En eso despierta Misty y le dice a Ash—¿que pasa amor mío, porque estás sudando?

—Nada Misty querida—entonces Ash abraza a Misty y le dice cerca de su oído—¡que bueno que estés bien, que seas mi novia!

Misty algo confundida dice—¿estás bien Ash?, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Nada mi amor, nada—dijo sonriendo ash—sigue durmiendo que yo haré lo mismo.

FIN


End file.
